pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:ArteroPk Progress
The original post can be found here. Shards Tweak The only way to obtain summoning shards now is by buying a 10,000 shard pack from the emblem store for 10 points. The price will vary per request. Clue Scrolls People have been asking us: WHERE are clue scrolls?! We promised them a while ago, and they have actually been completed for a long time, the reason they were never released was because they were too hard. Examples: Also the rewards were extremely unbalanced. So it's really just been delayed. something new (Joshy) already made a clue scroll creator that any staff member can use, so it shouldn't take too long before we can some decipherable clues (ahem George). Staff Feedback People like leaving staff feedback but they feel burdened by either having to make an exclusive thread if they want to review one staff member, or having to review ALL staff member's on Ferry's thread. Now, every staff member has their own thread, check it out here. ArteroPk Launch Some people may be noticing that we're "losing players", but we're really losing players at our normal rate. The problem is we are no longer growing as fast - but this isn't something unplanned. We have pulled down our advertisements in many locations & we are no longer attempting to rank on some toplists which used to be crucial. I know we've said this a lot, but the full ArteroPk launch is planned for February 1st, 2015. We have been delaying this because we weren't happy with a few things, whether it be glitches (they still exist, they always will), combat, lag, the economy, etc... but we recently got our new server which should fix the lag spikes (I'll explain what caused the lag spikes later), the new prayers and some bits combat tweaks should make pking more enjoyable. On February first we'll be releasing the full site (which can be checked out at here ) and repurchasing our advertisements. We're hoping to release clue scrolls, player profiles , and the hard game mode by then as well. Lag spikes were caused because our previous server had us under some really good shared ddos protection, but sadly this also created lag spikes. How? When it received a "new" connection, it had to verify it and didn't let any packets through until it did, but think of it like cloudfare, it would require connections to be reverified after x amount of time. What this caused was in the middle of whatever you were doing, lets say you sent a packet for eating, it would verify your connection, hold your packets (in example switching & eating), and then they would all be bundled together and sent. This would cause first the client to be somewhat unresponsive, then it would cause you to lag spike. The new dedicated server is by the same company used by the other largest RSPSs, its highly reliable and very powerful (when we were experiencing ddos attacks in the past couple of days, so were those other big servers)